


Entrapdak One Shots

by xelye



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Entrapta (She-Ra)-centric, Entrapta is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hordak-centric (She-Ra), Im bad at this, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serious Injuries, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), idk what to tag, my first fic pls dont judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelye/pseuds/xelye
Summary: a bunch of fluffy (and maybe slightly angsty) one shots centered around Entrapta and Hordak! rated teen just because some of the later chapters will get a little ~darker~        EDIT 11/23/20 lmao im never gonna update this xoxo sorry :p
Relationships: Emily & Entrapta (She-Ra), Emily & Hordak (She-Ra), Emily & Imp (She-Ra), Entrapta & Imp (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Entrapdak One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be one chapter but i wanna post it now so you guys get a cliffhanger kinda

A lot of things changed after Prime. Etheria was still trying to piece itself back together, while also trying to bring magic back to other planets. But Hordak didn’t really care about what was happening outside. Everything he loved, everything he needed was inside a twisted castle in the middle of a rocky cliff. He had his lab partner, Entrapta, his… son, Imp, and Emily. Sometimes a family is a crazy scientist, an “evil” warlord, a chubby gremlin, and a loud robot. It wasn’t all fun and games, Hordak went on trial for the crimes he had committed under Horde Prime’s “light.” Most clones got off easy, being a part of a vile cult with a hive mind, but Hordak did many things that were his own choice. Hordak thought he was dead, it would be the most logical choice, but Glimmer reminded him that the Alliance we’re the good guys. They didn’t kill people. Much. Hordak was forced to do some community service on Beast Island, rebuild some cities, and promise to never gather an army to take over Etheria ever again. Hordak didn’t care what he was asked to do, as long as he could be with Entrapta.

After the Princess Alliance decided he’d done enough he was allowed to go back to Dryl. He managed to get Imp back from Kyle, Rogelio, and Lonnie. Kyle was very upset to part with Imp but apparently Hordak can be very intimidating at times. Who would’ve guessed? That brings us to the present. Hordak and Entrapta working on separate projects in their lab. Hordak was interrupted by a clanging from above as the little devil himself swooped down from the vents to land on Hordak’s head. “Hello Imp.” Hordak sighed, a smile already ghosting his face. “Hi Imp!” Entrapta yelled over the sound of a blowtorch. Imp flew around Hordak’s head, Imp’s tail poking Hordak in the eye. “What is it Imp?” Hordak batted Imp’s tail away. In response Imp pulled on Hordak’s arm, trying to lead him away. “Awh he wants to play!” Entrapta had put the blowtorch away, thankfully, and had walked over towards them. “Play! Play! Play!” Imp screeched in Entrapta’s voice. “Why don’t you find Emily, perhaps she would be willing to entertain you.” Hordak watched as Imp screeched once in agreement and sailed away to find Emily.

“Entrapta…” Hordak began, turning to face his lab partner. “Yeah?” Entrapta set down the tool she was fiddling with. “Do you ever find it odd that Imp befriended Emily? There were many bots in the Horde, yet he only attached himself to her.” Hordak asked.

“Well of course they became friends, Hordak! They spent a lot of time together while we worked in the sanctum and Emily is very friendly!” Entrapta gestured with her hands while her hair continued to fiddle with metal scraps behind her. “Not everyone wants to just sit and be mean in a creepy lab all day.” She smirked, leaning over to poke his cheek. Hordak just sighed. “It is not creepy, it is simply a regular lab-” He began but was cut off by the sound of Emily rolling quickly into Entrapta’s lab. Hordak still had trouble thinking of it as “their lab” even though Hordak lived with Entrapta and the Crypto Castle now. A lot of the clones lived in Dryl, since it was the kingdom with the most empty space, and a lot of different opportunities for clones to explore. His train of thought abruptly ended when Emily ran into his legs. Luckily she had slowed down enough that he wasn’t hurt, but he did stumble backwards. “Emily what’s wrong?” Entrapta rushed over, the scraps forgotten for the moment. Emily whirred and let out a quick strand of beeps, too quick for Hordak to understand. He turned to Entrapta, hoping she could make out Emily’s words. That was another thing that was off, usually Emily went straight to Entrapta, not Hordak. “Emily what is it?” Entrapta knelt beside Emily, a tendril of hair reaching out to touch the top of her dome. This time her beeps were slower, and Hordak picked up a few words.  _ Imp _ . Where was his flying companion? He was supposed to be with Emily. “Where is Imp, Emily?” This time Hordak spoke to Emily. Instead of communicating, Emily just took off rolling down the halls of the castle. Hordak and Entrapta glanced at each other before taking off after Emily.

Entrapta was faster, able to use her hair as legs, but she noticed Hordak falling behind. He tried to hide it, but she could see he was hurting. She lowered herself back on her feet and reached one pigtail out to him. She didn’t touch him, Entrapta would let him decide if he wanted her help or not.

Hordak, for his part, didn’t want to accept her help. His pride rushed up, but the thought of Imp pushed it back down. Imp being in trouble was more important than his feelings. If he could help Imp faster by accepting Entrapta’s help, then he would. He reached out, and Entrapta’s hair curled around his wrist. They moved faster, and Hordak had to admit, his legs ached less with Entrapta helping him.

After lots of twists and turns, Emily finally stopped at one of the large empty rooms at another end of the castle. Since it was only Entrapta and the kitchen staff for years at a time, a lot of rooms were left untouched. Hordak heard a faint screech and he relaxed a bit. Imp was alive. But probably hurt or stuck. Any relief he felt before disappeared. “Imp?” He meant to make his voice loud, booming, like it was in the Fright Zone, but it came out surprisingly soft. He felt Entrapta flick her eyes to him. He’d deal with that later. They found Imp lying on the floor, behind a rack of spare tools. His wing was bent at an awkward angle. “Imp, what happened?” Hordak knelt beside him. Imp screeched, and this time he sounded in pain. “His wing.” Entrapta knelt beside Hordak. “What do we do?” Entrapta looked up at Hordak, resisting the urge to drop her mask down. Just because there were lots of feelings didn’t mean the situation was bad. This is why she liked robots, emotions weren’t scientific. They were confusing and messy. But sometimes, experiments were like that, especially when First Ones tech was involved. She shook herself slightly, wrapping her arms around herself.  _ Focus Entrapta, Imp needs you right now, not science. _ Hordak looked up at her, and there was an expression she didn’t recognize in his eyes. It looked familiar, but not quite the same as anything she had seen before. Entrapta was bad at a lot of people’s emotions, but never Hordak. “What do we do…” Entrapta had meant to say it at a normal volume, but it came out as a whisper. “We take him to the infirmary. The closest one is back by the lab.” Emily beeped, ready to lead the way. “Your hair is softer and more secure than if I hold him, so would you be willing to carry him?” Hordak looked back down at Imp, a bundle of feelings constricting his chest, making it feel like he couldn’t breathe. “Of course.” Entrapta reached out with her hair and gently wrapped Imp up, being extremely careful of his wing. He made a small sound of pain, which made Hordak’s chest hurt worse. It was similar to when Entrapta would burn her hand or fall out of the vents. Hordak mentally cursed his defects, his emotions. He cut off that train of thought, it wouldn’t help Imp. “Alright Emily, take us back.” Entrapta sent out a single tendril of hair to touch the top of Emily’s dome. Emily made a sound of approval and lead the way to the infirmary as fast as her legs would let her.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading my shitty fic ily all


End file.
